Ironclad Templars
The Ultima Crusaders are a Loyalist Third Founding Space Marines Chapter derived from the Imperial Fists, but are more alike their their sword brothers of the Black Templars. The history of the chapter was lost during the First Defense of Aevis, where part of the chapters vaults was burned down by Drukari Kabalite Warriors. The number of crusades the chapter have been on is unknown as the records where lost in the vault fire, but what is known is that some where fought alonside the Black Templars. The chapter is not Codex Astartes-compliant, even though most chapters think they are. This is due that the chapter is only reported to have 1000 Astartes on Aevis. Chapter History Notable Battles First Defense of Aevis - 201.M32 Assault of High Tide - 689.M34 Siege of Bloodfirst - 100-561.M39 Second Defense of Aevis - 734.M45 Appearance Doctrine of Combat Order of Battle Armoured Warfare The Ultima Crusaders make use of their 5th Company at the start of each battle (Terrain and location dependent). Being lead by Marshall Ortexus, who is known to use a Shock & Awe technique to obliterate the enemy both physically and mentally. The main armaments of the company are the Predator tank; which makes up the main fighting force of the company. The second main tank is the Vindicator; used to take out enemies that the Predator tanks can't destroy and also being used to destroy any obstacles and fortifications during the initial advance. The 5th Company are followed by the remaining 5 companies to finish off any foe that stills shows any signs of life. Close Combat Close Quarters Combat is something that the Chapter takes great pride in. When not in the field of battle, one of the things that they can be found doing is practicing their close combat skills almost religiously. Those Astartes that aren't in a squad that is specialized in a close combat role such as: Intercessors, Scouts and Vehicle crewman still practice in the art of close combat in case of a time for when it's needed. Most units like this tend to carry just a basic combat knife, which is usually worn on the belt but some have been known to attach it to their left pauldron or even to their legs. Yet the size of the combat knife is small, the standard Astartes is still are force to be reckoned with in battle. Unit Types Command Company Emperors Champion Intercessors Assault Marines Terminators Sword Brethren Dreadnaughts Predators The Predator Destructor, usually referred to simply as the Predator, is the most common main battle tank employed by the Space Marines of the Imperium of Manand the Traitor Legions of the Chaos Space Marines. It is a more heavily armed and armoured version of the Rhino armoured personnel carrier. The Predator Destructor is the most common variant of the Predator used by the Space Marines, and its long-barreled Syrtis Pattern Autocannon main armament, also known as a Predator Cannon, makes it most effective in an anti-infantry role.Predator Destructor Wiki page Vindicators Techmarine Apothecary Unique Weapons Culture Homeworld Aevis is the homeworld for the Ultima Crusaders Recruitment Notable Members Chapter Master High Marshall Kregedict Cylux is the chapter master for the Ultima Crusaders. Emperors Champion Diortes Mecos is Emperor's Champion for the Ultima Crusaders.__FORCETOC__ Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:3rd Founding Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed